A Silent Hill Story
by K-croc
Summary: Henry wakes to find himself in an odd, deserted town. Why Is he here? What is going on? How will he get back? Rated T for infrequent swearing. My first ever fanfic
1. The beginning

**Hey all. I do not own any aspect of Silent Hill, it's characters or any similarities to the games whatsoever. That's all owned by Konami. This is just a Fanfic based on the town that they show in the games and movie. This is also my first ever Fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Part 2 will be coming shortly.  
**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Fog..._

_Nothing else but fog..._

_It's too misty to see anything..._

_There's a scraping noise coming closer..._

_Oh no..._

_Not him..._

_The sounds of a giant blade slashing through the air..._

_It can't end..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MR BRONSWICK!!!"

"Huh?" replied a dark-eyed, half asleep young man.

"I was asking Ms Greening over there if she could even answer two plus two correctly when I was interrupted by your snoring. Does my class bore you, Mr Bronswick?"

"No, Miss," he lied, shaking off the surrounding giggles.

"Then please try and stay awake while I teach you. I don't get paid to watch teenagers doze off in my class. Seeing as this small lecture has eaten away at what little time I had to berate either of you for her incompetence or your lack of attention, I suggest that you both improve your attitudes in my class, lest I refer you both to the Principal. Class dismissed."

He slowly trudged out of the classroom, still feeling the weight of that awkward daydream. He wasn't exactly the most popular kid at South Ashfield Senior High School. Matter of fact, he laughed at the so-called 'Beautiful people', knowing that their every move was judged by their little clique. Henry, on the other hand, enjoyed the freedom that solitude offered. He had only one decent friend in this hell anyways. And right on time...

"Hey there, sleepy head", chirped a happy voice.

"Alicia Greening, that is highly inappropriate," he quipped back in a mocking tone.

"Oh shush you," she pouted before brushing her lips lightly across his cheek. "Thank you for getting me out of trouble today," she said in her most in her most grateful tone, leaving a hint of mystery in it before smiling and bouncing away. Meanwhile, Henry just stood there watching her leave and brushing his cheek, wondering what had just happened.

Last Period. English Literature. Friday afternoon.

He was sitting at the back of the class, wishing he had a source of caffeine to keep himself awake. As Mr Reynolds droned along in that same, boring, monotonous voice, referring to a legendary 340-page sleeping pill he called "Crimson Ceremonies" or something like that. He could see Alicia staring back at him, her eyelids also trying their hardest to stay up. But with Mr Reynolds voice acting like a lullaby to a child, Henry slowly gave himself up to sleep.


	2. Waking up

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those who oppose god must be punished..._

_Those who oppose god must be punished..._

_They all must die..._

_And I am the reaper of this town..._

_They all must die..._

_They all must die..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ugh... Damn... Must have dozed off again..._"

He slowly pried himself from the soft embrace of sleep. Looking around, he found the class... well... empty. No one even woke him up when class ended. "_That's a bit rough_," he thought. Looking around, he saw a clock which read 5 o'clock. "_Funny_," he thought, "_Mr Reynolds would have woken me before he left_."

He rose from his chair and decided to look around. His first instinct was to try the door. But after several attempts at opening it, the door remained closed. Jumping out of the window was also out of the question as he was on the third floor of the schools west building. While staring out of the window, he could see a thick fog engulfing what should have been the surrounding scenery.

But Ashfield had never had any type of fog in the town. It was geographically impossible...

"_And come to think of it, this isn't my classroom either. It's different_," he thought. There was an eerie silence that accompanied an empty school, yes. But the classroom he was in now looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. There was dust everywhere. Over the chalkboard, across the books, all over the desks. The only thing that wasn't dusty was the desk he'd woke up on.

"_No_," he thought. That wasn't true. He spotted another desk that, amidst the dust, had two handprints on it. He took a closer look at it, discovering that at the palms of the handprints, the words 'witch' were burned into the desk.

_Who on earth would burn witch into their desk?_

But it was recent, the odour of singed wood still hanging in the air. This meant that someone else was around here somewhere and hopefully that someone would be able to tell him where he was.

"_But first thing's first_," he thought, "_How do I get out of this room?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three hours later and Henry still hadn't found anyone whatsoever. His shoulder hurt from breaking down the door and he was starting to get frustrated with no one else around. Well, no one he could see anyways. He found signs here and there that someone else was around but wasn't yet able to find them. This was starting to really creep him out. All he wanted was to find someone to talk to. Anyone really. He just needed answers at the moment.

Suddenly, he saw a dark flash of someone running across the end of the hallway. A girl of around his age.

"Wait!" he yelled, picking up his pace to chase after her. Turning the corner, he heard the faint noise of a siren. "_School bell perhaps?_". As he pondered, he spotted a door on the right of the hallway close.

"_She must have gone in there," _he thought. He ran to the door, quickly twisting the knob and reopening it. He stepped in to find a replica of the first class he'd been in, save a candle on the teachers desk and what looked like a dirty haired and clothed 17 year old girl.

"Um, Hey. Do you know where this place is?"

She turned around to face him and he froze. If it weren't for the black hair, the dirt and the gaunt, almost evil look, she could have been Alicia.

Smiling a wicked smile, she simply replied, "Hell," before lunging at him.

Henry couldn't remember what happened. All he could see was the world around him turn black as he hit the floor before fading into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Is that you?

_And in the depths of hell they shalt redeem themselves for a life of wickedness..._

_Sin and sinner alike..._

_I hath stared into the mist and seen the eyes of god..._

_And I am to judge who is worthy..._

_This is a town of sin that must be purged..._

_They all must die..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With a degree of difficulty, Henry awoke on the cold classroom floor. All he could see was pitch black, with a candle just out of arms reach. He also had a pounding headache, blurring his vision slightly.

"Ugh," Henry groaned. "Where am I?"

"Henry? Oh my god, Henry, is that you?" replied a familiar, albeit shaky voice.

"Alicia?"

"Oh my god, it is!" she cried. "Where are you?"

"I'm next to the candle."

"OK, I'm coming."

Henry could hear shuffled footsteps and the sounds of someone hitting desks before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a head bury itself into the small of his back. He could hear muffled sobbing too. Was she crying? What was so bad?

"Oh my god, I'm so scared Henry. I thought I was going to die."

That struck Henry as an odd statement. Sure, they were lost and in pitch black room. _"But it wasn't fatal, was it?"_

"Umm, Ali?" said a slightly startled Henry, "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen them?"

"Seen what, Ali?"

Henry and Alicia fell silent. _"What is she on about?"_ thought Henry. Between the silence, Henry heard the shuffling of feet in the classroom again. But hold on. Alicia still had her arms around him. And she wasn't moving. Behind him, Alicia tightened her hold on Henry and started whimpering again. In between her sobs, he could hear her whisper, "Don't let me die" over and over again.

"Alicia, what's going on?" asked Henry.

She didn't answer.

"ALICIA!"

"KILL IT!" she screamed, pointing to the left of them.

Henry turned to find out what he was supposed to kill. As he turned, what looked like a leg flew in their direction. Not able to think twice, Henry turned to cover Alicia, leaving his back to bear the brunt of the attack.

CRACK!

"AH, FUCK!" swore Henry. That felt harder then any kick from a human being. He could even feel his back beginning to bleed. Moving away from Alicia, he charged into the creature with his shoulder, knocking it down. Whatever pain he should have been feeling was masked by the adrenaline and hate. As the creature struggled to get back up, he scanned the area for a weapon. All he could find was a large ruler, which appeared to be marked to a metre. Behind him, he heard the shuffling of feet again, indicating that the creature was upright again. Turning to face it, he saw what it really was. What looked like an old, dirty, bloodstained shop mannequin was shuffling towards him. Instead of a torso and head, it had another set of legs with both heels coming into makeshift points. The left one was stained with his blood from its first attack and that heel was now flying towards his head.

Dodging the attack, Henry swung the ruler as hard as he could, hitting the creature between the sets of legs. Groaning, the creature fell to its knees, winded. As Henry wound back for another strike, he saw that the ruler had splintered in half, leaving a sharp tip at the end of his piece. Mustering up all the anger he could, Henry plunged his makeshift dagger into the creature again and again. All he could see was red as he made the creature pay for hurting him. He could hear voices in his head talking to him, telling him to hurt it, to make it pay for its sins. He was lost in this power he felt. He was the reaper, condemning the creature for its actions.

"HENRY, STOP!" screamed Alicia, who was now sobbing harder than ever.

Snapping back to his senses, Henry found himself on his knees covered in blood. In front of him lay the dead monster, 17 stab wounds littering its body. What had come over him? He'd never gone off like that before.

Henry began to get up before he felt a sharp pain run across his back. Grunting, Henry fell into a sitting position on the floor. Alicia rushed over to him, telling him to take off his shirt. As he did, he heard her gasp.

"There's a stab wound up the top, near your shoulder and a large welt across your back, Hen. You need first aid."

"Check the teachers desk for some first aid, could you?" asked Henry.

"OK"

He saw her take the candle over to the desk and start rummaging through the drawer. She took something out and walked over to him.

"OK, Henry. Lean forward."

"What are you doing, Ali?"

"All I found was some gauze bandage and cotton so I'm going to cover the wound. Is that OK?"

"Yeah," sighed an exhausted Henry. "Thanks Ali."

While letting her patch him up, Henry tried to recall what had just happened. He remembered hitting the creature, the anger building up and Alicia crying. But he didn't know why he didn't stop. Even after he'd watched the creature die, something told him it needed to pay. The worst thing he could recall, though, was that _he enjoyed it. _That part scared him the most.


	4. The beast

_And they plead for their lives..._

_Trying to repent for a lifetime of sin..._

_And they lie, their eyes telling me the truth..._

_Their souls are dark with the evil that weighs them down..._

_And that weight drags them into the lake of fire..._

_They all must feel the cleansing fire of hell..._

_They all must pay..._

_They all must die..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did you get here, Ali?"

"Huh?"

It had been roughly four hours since Henry had found Alicia. They had explored what they thought was most of the school since then. They had decided not to go through the basement door because of the noises they'd heard, nor through a couple of the classrooms because of the shuffling they could hear. They had, however, found some torches in an empty classroom. Also, Henry had found a large sledgehammer in the shop classroom, as well as a fire axe. The axe swung from Alicia's hands as she pondered the question.

"Well," she started, "I remember listening to Mr Reynolds droning on. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was here in the school. It was foggy though. Then when the darkness came, I felt the air get heavier and I passed out. When I woke up again, there was a candle next to me. I looked around for a bit before I stumbled into one of those monsters. When I got away, I found an empty classroom, locked myself in and cried myself to sleep. Then when I woke again, I found you."

Henry listened, taking it all in. So they'd both fallen asleep and wound up here. _"Odd," _he thought, _"Maybe it has something to do with Mr Reynolds. Maybe this is all a dream. No, it's all too real to be a dream. But how are we going to get back?"_

As Henry walked on thinking, he caught Alicia staring at him from out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"Huh?" she asked, startled. "Oh... nothing." she said, looking away, obviously embarrassed at being caught.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry."

"We're in the middle of god knows where, in pitch black darkness except for the torches, surrounded by monsters and you're telling me not to worry?"

"Look at us, Hen. We have torches, weapons and a little first aid. Why should we worry about one of those little monsters?"

"One of those little monster put a hole in my back, Al. Or didn't you see that?"

"Shhh"

"Shhh what?"

"No, seriously Hen. Shut up and listen."

Henry abandoned their argument for a second to listen to their surroundings. They were near the end of the hallway and they could hear shuffling coming from around the corner, as well as a scraping sound of something heavy. Bringing the sledgehammer up, he readied himself for another four legged creature to appear. But before it could show itself, there was a loud groan followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Alicia and Henry stood poised for action but had a confused look on their faces. Henry began to walk over to investigate but before he could turn the corner, what looked like half a creature flew past his head. Henry stood transfixed. "_What could do such a thing?_" he thought.

The answer turned the corner and stopped half a metre in front of him. He was now looking into the chest of a 9 foot tall beast. It had the body of a built male person and wore what looked like a butchers apron as a loincloth and a large, metal, pyramid like helmet. But as immense as this creature was, it wasn't that which scared Henry. His eyes had moved from the monsters physique and now rested on the weapon it was dragging behind it. What looked like a 10 feet long butchers knife was the scraping noise that they had heard. It was the weapon this creature now dragged behind it, freshly stained with the blood of the monster it had just killed.

Henrys skin turned a pale white colour. Holding the other half of the four legged monster, the new beast swung the knife at Henry. Catching his wits, Henry ducked under the swing, the knife passing over where his neck would have been. Henry swung the hammer, hitting the creature in the knee. Unfazed, the creature swung the half-monster at Henry. This shot connected, sending Henry sprawling next to Alicia, who still had the look of fear plastered on her face.

As Henry lay dazed, he felt the knife scraping along the ground in their direction. "_What are we supposed to do against this beast?_" he thought.

He looked for Alicia. She was still standing there with the same look still on her face. He always loved her face, her eyes an amazingly brilliant green, perched perfectly about her button nose with her lips that could turn into a smile anyone could fall for.

Noticing that the beast was still closing in, he shook out of his little daydream and yelled the first thing he could think of:

"THROW THE AXE, ALICIA!!!"

She too snapped back into reality. While she wasn't at all convinced, she threw her fire axe as hard as she could. What Henry assumed was a scream echoed in it's helmet as the axe head sunk into the beasts arm until only the handle stuck out. Alicia helped Henry to his feet and they both ran, trying to put as much distance between them and whatever that thing with the knife was. As he looked back, he saw the thing had dropped the knife and was tearing the axe out of its arm. As the axe tore free, it turned to look at the pair running away. It hurled the axe back in their direction.

Taking a sharp step sideways, Henry bumped Alicia out of the way before diving to the floor himself. As he fell, the axe flew past Henrys head, slicing his shoulder on the way past. Henry cried out in pain as the axe exploded into the wall, completely shattering and leaving a large crater in the wall. As he turned to face the creature, it turned around to pick up the knife. Then, all he could make out was the beast turning back to look at him, raising its free arm to point at him before dissolving into embers. As it disappeared, light also began to shine through the windows until the beast was completely gone and there was a grey, foggy light shining through. He was marked by the creature, the cut on his shoulder a burning reminder that the beast would be looking for him next time it went dark. He heard a groan from a nearby classroom. He knew that he was going to get blasted by Alicia for pushing her out of the way, even if it had saved her life.

Looking into the room, he found Alicia trying to get back up. Looking around, she asked, "What happened?"

"He's gone," Henry replied.

"That thing with the giant knife?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Henry?"

"Yeah, 'licia?"

"Hug?"

"Yeah."

As they hugged, Henry felt the exhaustion that had wreaked his body. He was happy with the rest. But he knew the darkness was going to come again. And when it did, they'd have to be prepared.


	5. Letting him in

_And as I stare into the depths..._

_It is He who speaks..._

_He says that I am to harvest the souls of the sinners..._

_But two, united by a force he cannot control will take mine..._

_But I will not die..._

_They must die..._

_They all must die..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Henry?"

"Yes, Alicia?"

"Why did you bump me into that classroom?"

Another 2 hours had passed since the darkness had lifted itself off of the school. Henry and Alicia had found what was unmistakably the front doors out of the school since then. Problem was, they had no way to open it. Even after Henry had beaten away at the door for half an hour straight, the best they had done were three or four small dents. They had to find a key. "_But where?_" he thought.

"You mean to tell me I saved you from having your head split open by an axe and now you want to have a go at me?"

"Well... It wasn't very nice to push me, was it?"

"Saving your life wasn't that great?"

"No," she said, walking over to him. Gently pulling his head to hers, she whispered, "So, I think you owe me, don't you?"

Henry stood there, stunned. "_Was she actually hitting on me?_" he thought later.

Seeing his confused look, Alicia laughed, turned around and walked into a nearby office. Shaking out of yet another daydream, Henry ran after her. As he ran towards her, she closed the door. When he tried to open it, he found it locked shut.

"Oi!" he yelled through the door, "Mind letting me in?"

After hearing banging from the other side of the door, he heard her yell, "I'm locked in!"

"Funny that, isn't it?" said a voice from behind Henry.

Once again confused, Henry turned around to find himself face to face with the other girl from before. But this time, her back wasn't to him. She had creeped up behind him while he was tending to Alicia and no had him pinned between her and the door.

"She flirts with you shamelessly, then laughs it off, walks into the office... And locks you out." she whispered, bringing her lips so they were almost on his.

"Who are you?" asked Henry, in a shaky voice.

"Me?" she asked. "Hmm... Let's just say I'm an... admirer. Shall we?" she whispered again, slowly inching her mouth to his. He could feel her fingers tracing his arms, his shoulders and his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" questioned Henry, feeling himself being drawn in by the girl.

"Admiring..." she quickly responded before gently clamping her mouth on his. Henry, feeling himself letting go of his inhibitions, closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.

"HENRY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Henry opened his eyes, feeling himself return to reality... Or what he thought was reality anyway. Looking around, he saw no trace of that mystery girl. He could feel a lump in his pocket, though. "_That wasn't there before,_" he thought. Reaching in, he pulled out two keys, one with a tag saying 'office' and the other with a tag saying 'entrance'. Not thinking twice, Henry unlocked the office door. Flinging herself at him, Alicia began sobbing again. Amidst the sobs, he heard her say, "Never, never do that again. Never, never, never..."

Henry felt so bad about what had just happened to her that all he could do was wrap his arms around her and let her cry it out. "_What just happened?_" he thought. One minute he was lips to lips with what could have been Alicias twin, the next he has the keys out of the school. Something was messing with his head.

"_Whatever it is,_" he thought, "_There's more of it on the other side_"


	6. The Store

_They are lost..._

_Lost in a cloud of their sins..._

_They search for answers to questions they do not know..._

_And I am to be vanquished by THEM..._

_I will not die by their hands..._

_They all must die..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Henry!"

"What?"

"Over here!"

Henry, wondering what she had found, looked over. They had finally escaped the school and had decided to run as far as they could. But after 30 minutes of running and 3 dead ends, they realised that they were trapped in the town. They needed answers. But yell as they might, there was no reply. Knowing that the darkness would return soon, they had turned their efforts towards arming themselves for whatever awaited them next time. They hadn't had much luck though, finding only a rusty steel pipe and a dull kitchen knife. Well, that was until now.

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Henry. This was well deserved as they were looking at am outdoor sport and camping shop.

"If it's in half decent condition, we could use it as a fort!"

"Alicia..."

"We can barricade ourselves in, we'd be safe!"

"Ali..."

"It would have rifles, axes, hunting knives, hammers..."

"ALICIA!" yelled Henry. Alicia fell silent.

"Ali, that thing that attacked us in the school would be strong enough to dismantle a tacky little fortress in a shop, much less anything else standing in its path. Our best bet is to break in, take what we need and keep to the street. That way, we have more room to run if we need to."

"OK. You didn't have to yell at me though."

Sighing, Henry simply said, "Just help with the door, Alicia."

After 3 swings of the hammer, they finally (literally) broke into the store. Unfortunately, it looked like the rest of the miserable little town; run down, broken and dusty. Besides this, they managed to find a treasure trove of weapons in the store to arm themselves with, as well as a backpack each to carry their gear in and food. Scrummaging around the store, Henry found a .22 calibre hunting rifle with some ammunition, an A-Grade professional hunting knife with a 13-inch blade. "_Funny,_" he thought, "_Before seeing that beasts knife, I would've said this is a pretty huge blade_". He also found a new hammer, to replace his old one which was showing signs of wear and tear from repeated use, and rope. Henry didn't know why he packed the rope but he knew that it would come in handy. Packing his bag, he went to look for Ailicia.

"Ali, where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Henry turned around to find Alicia... changed? She had gotten out of her raggy, old school uniform she had been wearing and changed into camo pants, a black tank top and a bare, black, zip up hoodie, which was currently unzipped. Henry felt rather awkward standing there in his dirty, bloodstained school uniform.

"Ali, where'd you find those?"

"Um in the clothing section perhaps? Honestly, men... Hey, where are you going?"

Leaving Alicia, Henry wandered to the clothing section. It wasn't a secret that he needed to change out of his uniform but that wasn't the reason he went so suddenly. However, seeing Alicia's new look, he had to run off before she noticed him drooling. There wasn't any other way to put it: She was hot!

After a bit of searching, Henry found the clothes section. He quickly picked out some black, baggy trackies, a black shirt and a white jacket that were all roughly in his size. Wandering over to Alicia, he was met with a disapproving stare.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're trying to avoid those monsters that attacked us in the school and you want to wear white?" she questioned back.

"It'll help with blending into the fog outside."

"Hen, have we seen any monster in that fog? The only person that will hide you from is me."

"What are you, my fashion stylist?"

Moving closer, she put herself in a position similar to the one the other girl had put herself and Henry in at the school before they'd escaped.

Whispering in a more mysterious tone, she said, "I could be more if you want... I could be anything you want me to be..."

Henry was lost for words. Satisfied at his speechlessness, Alicia quickly pecked him on the lips before bounding away again. "_Why does she keep doing that?_" he thought. But before he could elaborate, she had bounded right back with a hoodie similar to hers, only larger.

"Here, put this on," she said. Still stunned from before, Henry obediently traded his white jacket for the black one. It fit him surprisingly well. "There," she continued, "You'll be able to hide from the monsters easier in the darkness. I also got you a pocket torch and batteries, to help us see in the dark."

"Thanks, babe," Henry replied. "Looks like you've prepared yourself pretty well," he continued.

"Well," she said, "I got some medical supplies from the first aid part of the shop, I found a brand new, two handed axe, some small hatchets that I could throw maybe, a knife, a little bit of food, a couple of lighters and... a small tin of paint stripper."

Stepping closer to him again, a slight smile forming on her face, she said, "And if you call me babe again, I might have to do... something..."

Shrugging this off, Henry asked, "Why do you have paint stripper?"

"It's flammable, isn't it?" she said, looking a little crestfallen at Henrys lack of reaction. "So if we get into a bit of trouble, we could always dip a bit of clothing into it and turn the can into a bomb."

Henry was stunned by her yet again. "Wow," he said, "Someone's been paying attention in chemistry class."

"Yes, well I..." she started, but was interrupted by a nearby siren.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is it just me or is the air becoming... heavier?"

"I can feel it too. The light outside is fading."

"This is it then." said Henry. In his mind, he thought to himself, "_Bring it on, beast. I'm ready._"

A moment later, they were surrounded by pitch black.


	7. Surrounded

_They descend deeper into the abyss..._

_They wander for answers with no questions to ask..._

_And escape with no direction to follow..._

_And this is supposed to be the light of which God speaks?_

_I shalt prove him wrong..._

_They all must die..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn your torch on."

Fumbling around, Henry found the torch Alicia had given him, plus a set of batteries. After a couple more seconds of fumbling, Henry switched on his torch. What he'd switched it onto threw whatever reality left that he believed in back in his face. Around him, the store had begun to deteriorate. Bits of plaster from the walls were falling off and disappearing, being replaced by rusty fence-wire. The floor had started to cover itself with sickly, dark-red stains, there was the sound of clanging metal everywhere and the groans of inhumane creatures had returned. Between these sounds, though, Henry could hear the faint sound of a heavy metal object scraping along the ground. Hearing a whimper, Henry grabbed Alicia and they both ran towards the door, hoping to escape the store and get into an open environment.

As they exited, though, they found that the whole town had gone from being run down and dusty to being in complete ruin. Every building his torch lit up was either covered in bloodstains or half knocked down. The echoes of the siren faded off in the distance. Beside him, Alicia readied her axe while Henry loaded his rifle. Looking around still, they spotted a pair of black, bloodstained feet shuffling behind a burnt out car. The startled cry of the creature was heard as Henry shone the torch on it. This creature looked like a person with a large rubber condom stretched over their head and torso. There was a gash down the centre of the creatures torso, which was filled with a blackish, oozing liquid. This creature was slower then the mannequins from the school, though, so Henry easily lined the creature up and took three shots with his rifle. The shots were loud and they echoed through the town as the monster fell. Beside him, Alicia raised her axe above her head before charging at the creature to finish it off.

"_Something isn't right here,_" thought Henry, as he watched Alicia hack away at the creature before setting fire to it with her lighter. "_That's a bit barbaric, but I guess it'll make sure it's dead. Still, something's wrong with this..._"

As he was thinking, he heard the sound of more shuffling. He snapped out of the daydream and scanned the area again with his torch. His heart skipped a beat in horror. While they had been killing this particular creature, no less than 50 more had come out of hiding and been attracted to the noise of the rifle and the light of the fire. They were surrounded.

"Ahhh shit! It must've been the noise! What are we going to do, Henry?"

Henry couldn't hear her. He wasn't concerned with the mob as much, either. A large, familiar figure had walked out of an alleyway about 50 metres behind the mob, dragging it's knife with it. It had it's arm raised, pointing at Henry and had just begun to march over. Thanks to the knife, though, it was moving rather slow.

Henry turned his mind to the incoming mob of monsters. He needed to find a way out of the path and he needed one soon. He didn't have enough ammunition to shoot a path through them all. But maybe...

"Alicia, give me the can of paint stripper!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Digging around her pack, she found the can and handed it to Henry. He pried the lid off before pouring 20 rounds of rifle ammunition into the can. Sealing the lid back on it, Henry loaded his rifle before taking cover behind the car. He looked over his shoulder to find that the creature was now only 15 metres away. With Alicia taking cover behind the car with him, Henry rolled the can away from the larger monster into the mob. Trailing the can, Henry watched it roll into the centre of a small group of monsters blocking the path away from the larger beast. as the can stopped, Henry fired.

It all happened in slow motion for Henry. Alicia ducking behind him, the bullet being spat out of the rifle, watching it fly into the can, the sparks from metal on metal igniting the stripper and, in turn, the rounds in the can, the can being torn apart by the explosion. While the explosion itself wasn't as big as Henry hoped, it did the job. The monsters were startled by the explosion and the shrapnel had torn into most of that groups legs, opening up a small pathway between them. A round had also flown past Henry and lodged itself into the large, pyramid-headed beast, who had begun to cut his way through the pack of smaller monsters. This had slowed him down enough for Henry and Alicia to get up and start running away. Alicia lead the charge through the gap of monsters, axe at the ready, while Henry trailed behind her, trying to swap his rifle for the sledgehammer. Unfortunately, as he was swapping weapons, Alicia had decided to take a swing at the nearest creature. As she'd brought the axe back, the blunt end had connected with Henrys head, sending him sprawling into another monster, knocking it down. As he lay dazed, another creature started spraying a black liquid in his direction from the gash in its torso. As he rolled to get away, the spray landed on his back as well as on the straps of his back. He felt pain, like it was melting the skin off of his back. Shaking the hoodie off, Henry picked up his hammer before sprinting after Alicia, who hadn't noticed Henrys struggle at all and now was at the end of the street. Alicia had turned to look for Henry and now waited for him where she was. As he caught up to her, they looked back. The fire she had lit on the monster before illuminated what happened next. The larger beast had killed all but one smaller creature, who was now spraying it mercilessly. This didn't have any effect on him though as he pointed at them again, before picking the monster up, by what they assumed was its head, with its free hand. The creature writhed and wriggled in the larger monsters grip but it wasn't a match for the beast. The larger monster then swung its oversized weapon back before impaling the smaller creature on the knife. The creature still struggled in its last seconds of life, before falling limp. The beast then tore the monster sideways off the knife, spraying the area with blood and black liquid, which blanketed the fire and extinguished it. Engulfed in darkness, they couldn't see the beast anymore, so they turned and ran. Henry followed Alicias torchlight, as they ran for what seemed like forever, occasionally turning left here and right there before collapsing in front of a gas station.

Finally noticing Henry up close, Alicia asked, "What happened to all of your stuff?"

Exhausted and feeling slightly agitated, Henry thought back for a bit. "I must have lost it when you hit me into those things, when you went to take a swing at one of them. All I have on me now is the hammer and a knife."

"Well," she said, "at least your shirt is dark so we won't easily be seen. I've still got my torch so we have light, plus the lighters and the rope you put in my bag. We've also got medical supplies."

"Stopping to sniff the air, she made a face. "Henry, what is that smell?"

Henry could smell it too. It was burning flesh. Looking at his shoulder, he could see that he was burnt from the acid the creature had sprayed on him before.

"Ali, maybe we should hole up inside the gas station for a bit," he said, "I could use some of the burn cream in those first aid kits."  
"OK, good idea. Henry?"

"What, Ali?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, babe."


	8. How does it feel?

_They are deeper than they know..._

_God surrounds them, yet they do not see..._

_I lie in wait, yet they do not hear..._

_How am I to be vanquished by such fools?_

_I will prove him wrong..._

_They all must die..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia? Where are you?"

Sitting on the counter of the gas station, Henry was planning what they should do next. Behind him, Alicia was supposed to be finishing the bandages over his burns. But she wasn't there.

"Alicia?"

They hadn't moved far since being ambushed by the group of monsters outside of the store. Henry hadn't been able to. He'd staggered, afterwards, into the gas station where Alicia had told him to sit on the counter and let her patch him up again. Of course, he was in no condition to refuse so he obediently sat while she went to work on his burns. As he sat there, he tried to think of why they were trapped in the town. This was difficult, though, as he didn't even know where 'here' was. Or if 'here' even existed in the real world. He was also worried that they wouldn't be able to get back to the real world. But he knew that if they wanted to try, they'd need some direction. But where to?

"_And where was Alicia?_"

"Alicia, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here."

Turning around, he saw her walk through the back door into the station again. She was focused on a piece of paper and had something else in her other hand.

"Ali, where'd you go?"

"I went into the storeroom to see if the had any bottles of water. I found some, but this caught my eye as well," she said, handing him the piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a map. Looks like we're in a town called Silent Hill," she said, pointing to the map title. "It sounds familiar for some reason."

"I know why," said Henry, a memory crossing his mind.

"Why, Hen?"

"The last thing I remember before coming here was Mr Reynolds going on about a book called 'Crimson Ceremonies'. He said it had something to do with a massacre at an orphanage in Silent Hill some years ago."

She gasped. "Wait right here, Hen," she said before hurrying off into the back of the gas station again. Henry wondered how she expected him to go anywhere. After a minute or two of hearing boxes been moved about in the back, Alicia bounded back with what looked like a newspaper.

"Read the front page!"

Henry borrowed the torch from Alicia and began to read. The title of the article said: _Body of a Killer found at Last_ and showed a picture of a man in his late twenties with long, dirty hair, a little facial hair and gaunt, sunken eyes. His name, printed under the photo, was _Walter Sullivan_.

"Walter Sullivan? I read about him. He was an ex-orphan at the orphanage he massacred. He kept going on that it was the reason the town was haunted or something."

"Yeah, he was all over the place after the massacre. We might as well check it out since we haven't got any other leads out of here. Where is it?"

Henry searched the map. "Looks like it's here," he said, pointing to a small square in the middle of a large forest labelled 'orphanage'.

"In the middle of a forest? Damnit," swore Alicia. "It just had to be out of the way, didn't it."

"OK, we'll go once the darkness lifts. There could be anything out there at the moment."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Alicia, " I also found this in the back". She handed him the thing that had been in her other hand. It turned out to be a standard-looking handgun. "_Doesn't look as powerful as the rifle,_" he thought, remembering the .22 he'd lost during the ambush, "_but it spits bullets nonetheless._"

Watching him analyse the handgun, she added, "It only has 30 rounds of ammo so be careful with it."

"Thanks, Ali."

After a brief moment of silence, Henry asked, "What should we do until the darkness goes?"

Alicia pondered the question for a bit before moving closer to him and saying, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Seizing the opportunity, Henry lowered his face until it was just in front of hers. Whispering to her lips, he asked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Alicia was stunned for a second, a whimper escaping her lips before she closed her eyes, wanting to feel his lips pressed on hers. Henry, seeing her eyes closed, knew that he had drawn her in. But instead of kissing her willing and ready mouth, he suddenly pulled away, mumbling that he needed to prepare for the journey before staggering off. As he trudged away, he looked over his charred, bandaged shoulder. Behind him, Alicia had an angry, pouting glare. He smiled to himself, happy that she finally knew what it felt like.


	9. The Door

**Hey all. I know it's been a while since we last saw our two protagonae but I'm currently prepping for TEE/Final exams. Unfortunately and obviously that means I've had no time to write, although I have managed to scrounge up a chapter. More will be coming, promise.**

**R&R. Ciao**

_  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_They are weak..._

_They search for answers without questions..._

_And journey to an end by finding the beginning..._

_Those they know surround them..._

_Yet they are still blind..._

_I will show them..._

_I am HIS reaper..._

_They all must die..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Wake up. It's light."

Henry woke to the misty fog that brought silence with it. He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light coming in from the front window. Beside him, Alicia sat in front of an open fire, cooking some of the canned food she'd packed from the store. Henry slowly stood up and stretched before looking for the map. He quickly spotted it sitting on top of the sales countered and trudged over to observe it again. He found the woods they'd marked during the darkness. Unfortunately, they seemed to be about a 3 hour walk from the gas station they'd camped out in. He also found that the orphanage would take another 2 hours at the least to get to once they'd arrived at the woods. Sighing, he trudged over to the fire and sat back down next to Alicia, who'd finished her meal.

Noticing his worried look, she asked, "Henry, What's wrong?"

Sighing again, he replied, "The treck to the orphanage is going to take at least 5 hours."

"So?"

"So? It's going to take 5 hours just to get there. The darkness will probably return before we even start to make our way back out of the woods. Who knows what'll be in there when it goes dark?"

"Oh, good point," She said, looking crestfallen at the idea of facing the darkness again in the woods.

They both knew it was going to be very dangerous. Anything could hide behind the trees and coupled with the darkness, it'd be impossible to see anything sneaking up on them. But it was a risk they'd have to take to escape the haunted town called Silent Hill.

After some breakfast, Henry extinguished the fire and began stuffing all the food and water he could into the one remaining bag. He'd been designated as pack-mule since Alicia had refused to carry the pack for 5 hours straight. She decided to take the map and be team leader instead. Once they were packed and ready, Alicia studied the map to find out where to go.

"Looks like we follow this road to the end," she said, pointing to the road that ran past the gas station, " then turn right here, left after 'Nathans Drugs' then follow that road to the edge of town."

"Fair enough," said Henry. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Well, as long as I have my axe and my gun toting pack-mule, I think I'll be ok," she replied, a smile creeping across her face. She quickly bounded out of the store and proceeded down the street until she was swallowed by the fog. "Are you coming?!" she yelled back.

Grumbling, Henry trudged after her into the fog, backpack fastened firmly across his shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we, Ali?"

It had been 3 hours since they'd left the gas station. It was still foggy and they were lost. Alicia swore she'd followed the map precisely but they saw no sign of the woods. Looking for the nearest street sign, they found that they were on 'Katz Street'.

"That's funny. The woods are supposed to start right over there," said Alicia, pointing over to an area that clearly wasn't filled with even a single tree. On the contrary, it looked like another road leading off into the fog. Henry looked onto the map Alicia was holding. She was right. They were in the middle of Katz Street but instead of woodland, they saw an unmarked road. He leaned against a nearby building and sighed.

"Well," he said, "I guess we go down this street then."

"Guess so," agreed Alicia.

Together they walked down the deserted road into the unknown. Henry began to wander off into his thoughts as he trudged alongside Alicia with the bag on his back. "_Why are we here?_" he wondered. "_What did we do to deserve this? Are we being punished? Or tested perhaps? Maybe it's not about us, maybe we got away from something... bigger that someone or something in this town had planned... Are we the only normal people here?_"

There was a gasp beside him. He turned to look at Alicia, who stood with a look of shock on her face and with her hands covering her mouth. Henry became worried and his heart started beating rapidly in his chest.

"What?! What is it?!" he questioned her.

"I forgot the axe!" she replied. "I need to go and get it, it's back at the corner of this street and Katz. I'll be right back," she said, running back down the street, "Wait here!"

Henrys heartbeat slowed back down. He thought it was something much worse, possibly something that was dragging a large knife with it.

"_But no,_ he thought, "_I would have heard it, even if I didn't see it through the fog._"

Turning back around, he saw something that sent his heartbeat racing back to what it was before. The fog had cleared enough that he could see another familiar, female figure standing on a street corner just ahead of him. She was standing there, beckoning him to follow her with her hand.

"_It's the other girl from the school again. Is she following us?_" thought Henry. "_Should I follow her?_"

But she didn't wait. Before Henry could think any further, she turned around and began to run down the street. Not thinking twice about it, Henry hurried after her. The bag was starting to wear him down, but Henry thought if he could keep going at this pace for another couple of minutes, he'd be able to catch her.

"_And maybe,_" he thought, "_I could finally get some answers about this whole situation..._"

He could feel his legs crying out in process. He was tired, he was weighed down by the backpack, he was hungry and was almost out of energy. She was only six or seven meters out of reach now. If he could just keep going. The search for answers was all that kept him going...

He saw her reach the end of the street, turn right and disappear around the corner. He sprinted after her, turning the corner at the end of the street five seconds after her. He couldn't believe it. It was a dead end, but she'd disappeared once again. In front of him stood an open gate to an empty lot, surrounded by a dark grey, U-shaped apartment building. The wall of the building opposite Henry was covered by a large, white sheet of cloth. Stepping a bit closer, Henry could just make out a door. He walked through the gate, the gate door creaking loudly as he passed it. There was a strange dark presence coming from the other side of the door. Henry could feel it. It was like a dark energy eating away at the outer edges of his soul, consuming its way deeper inside of him. It was a sort of finality that he could feel, as if what ever had brought him and Alicia was waiting for them somewhere behind the door.

Something to the left of the door caught Henrys attention. A message he seeped through the sheet and now was staining a small part of the once clean cloth. It read:

_What do you fear, Henry?_

"_Odd,_" thought Henry. It seemed to know him. Another message soaked through the sheet, just below the first:

_Odd? Is this really that odd compared to the rest of this god-foresaken town?_

"_Great,_" he thought, "_I'm having a weird conversation with an oversized bedsheet._"

Another messaged appeared to the left of the first:

_You think you have seen the worst and the weirdest, Henry Bronswick? You have seen nothing compared to what's behind the door._

"_Really now?_" he thought. This sheet was reading his mind. Maybe he could get some answers after all. If this sheet could read what he was thinking, then maybe he could get some history of the town, maybe even a way to beat the monster with the knife. Maybe it would give him and Alicia a way back to South Ashfield. Another message began to make its way through the sheet. This one simply read:

_Behind you_

"What?" said Henry. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head. Startled, Henry quickly turned around, grabbing the gun handle in his pocket and drawing the gun. The barrel pointed at Alicias heart. She stepped back, the axe held against her chest for protection.

"Geez, Hen," she said, a little agitated. "I leave you for five minutes and you try to ditch me, then point a gun at me when I find you."

"Oh," he said, feeling a little sheepish as he put the gun back, "I'm sorry, Ali. I was chasing someone before they vanished."

"Oh, they vanished, huh? Where, in this oversized sheet, perhaps?" he could tell that the agitation in her voice was just an act. He sighed and went back to the sheet. The messages were gone now.

"That's weird," he said, "I swear the sheet was talking to me before." He immediately knew how stupid that sounded.

"It's ok, Hen... I believe you."

"What?" said Henry, startled. How on earth could you believe a bed sheet was talking to you?

He turned to look at her and saw the answer almost immediatly. In front of her face was another bloodstain message. It read:

_Alicia Greening. What does Henry mean to you?_

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "Is this some sort of magic sheet?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But it seems to know a bit. Ask it about the town."

"OK. What do you know about this town? Why is everything here so weird?"

_Answer my question first, and I'll answer one of yours._

"What question?" she asked.

"The first message, Al," said Henry. "Just think about it, it can read your mind."

Alicia rolled her eyes, before closing them. Henry hadn't the faintest idea what she was thinking about, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested. On the contrary, he'd've liked to know exactly what Alicia thought of him. Whether there was anything behind the flirting or if it was merely for a bit of fun. In front of Alicia, another message appeared:

_No, say it out loud_

"What?! Why?!" she asked the sheet.

_Because I told you to. And because Henry is interested in what you think as well._

"Well, fine," she said, the tone of defeat apparent in her voice. "I like Henry. More than just a friend. Happy?"

_Yes. Now it is your turn._

Still blushing from answering her question, Alicia quickly asked "What is this place?"

A large message soaked through the sheet. Henry and Alicia began to read.

_This town is called Silent Hill. It was founded by a religious group many years ago who prayed to many gods. They trained and taught the youth here and in some of the nearby towns it's principals and beliefs, particularly in it's beliefs and judgement of 'witches'. Once accused, a person who was deemed a witch was religiously executed by the head priest or priestess in the church in the woods. One such accused person was a child, named Alessa Gillespie. She was to be burned alive by the priestess Christabella, Alessa's aunt. But something happened. In the middle of the burning, Alessa's restraints broke, setting fire to the entire church. Alessa was taken to a nearby church, where her hate brewed until it engulfed the town. All it's townspeople became twisted, dark monsters, paying for what she thought they'd all done to her. Silent Hill became what she made it. A sick, twisted manifestation of pure hatred that only she could control. To make sure she would be safe forevermore, she created a protector. The thing you saw with the large blade is named the Red Pyramid. It was to chase down any threat to Alessa until it dies or the threat is eliminated. But Red Pyramid broke free of Alessas control. It now attacks anything and anyone. You've escaped him. He will now hunt you both until you kill him. He will sense you from your fear of this place and he will follow, like a dog follows the scent of meat.  
_

Beside that message, another one appeared, this one directed at Henry. It read:

_Now it is your turn, Henry Bronswick. You may ask one question._

Henry thought about all that had happened throughout their journey. About everything he and Alicia had been through. Then one question seemed to press itself to the front of his mind.

"_Why are we here?_"


	10. The Tunnel Of Suffering

**Hey everybody. Well, mock/TEE/WACE/ whatever-you-wanna-call-em exams are well underway. I managed to complete no. 3 of 8 today... grumble**

**But I managed to belt out another chapter for all of you still reading. I will finish this story, I promise. But for now, enjoy chp 10**

**Reviews always welcome D**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_They have opened the gate..._

_They now stare into the depths of this hell..._

_And face the victims of this towns unholy being..._

_May the gods have mercy on their souls..._

_For I will have none for them on this barren plain of hopeless existance..._

_I am the executioner of the gods..._

_They all must die..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door closed behind them with a click. They now gazed at the seemingly empty tunnel ahead of them. It was dark, the only light coming from the torch that Alicia had switched on. There was a thin layer of water on the ground, reflecting the dirty walls of the tunnel around them. It reminded Henry of an abandoned subway, the grimey walls coupled with the eerie silence putting Henry at edge. Beside him, Alicia gripped her axe tighter and shuffled closer to Henry, the sound of her footsteps echoing down the seemingly endless length of the tunnel.

Henry felt angry. The door hadn't given him any insight into why he and Alicia were trapped in the town. All it had done was open the door and tell him to go through. He felt cheated in a way. Beside him, Alicia whimpered a little. He racked his gun for reassurance, but he knew that he couldn't hide his fear of this place for long. So he tried to lighten the mood.

"So... More than a friend, Al?"

"Oh shush you," she said, her tone seeming to lighten her up a bit. "Like you couldn't tell."

"I couldn't. I thought you were just flirting for the hell of it."

"Me? I wouldn't do that!"

"You sure, Ali?"

He turned to look at her, finding a shocked expression on her face. He laughed out loud and, realising how her face must've looked, Alicia burst out laughing too. They still hadn't moved from the entrance, Henry noticed.

"_Maybe we should start moving then..._" He thought, taking a step.

Nothing could prepare him for what happened next. As his foot hit the ground, the air started to become heavier. It wasn't too heavy at first, but it was enough for Henry to notice. Henry continued slowly down the tunnel, the air becoming heavier and heavier with each step.

"_What is this?!_" he tried to think. But now, something else had started to invade his mind. He started to see people he'd never seen before in his mind. Ordinary people. Then he'd see them being hacked to pieces with knives. Or being burned alive. There were people everywhere, just being pointlessly slaughtered.

"_And I can feel their pain... Their fear... Why is this happening?!_" he thought. Looking around, he noticed that the walls and floor were covered in a now sickly, familiar substance...

"_Blood?_" he thought. "_Who's blood is this? Is it the blood of those innocent people? It has to be. It's the blood of the people that this town has killed. But why is this haunting me?_"

"_Why else?_" asked an unfamiliar voice. Henry looked around but saw no one else but Alicia, who was still clinging tightly to him as the walked down the now bleeding tunnel.

"_I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here yet._" he thought.

"_Don't you? I thought it would be obvious to you now..._" replied the mysterious voice.

"_Why don't you tell me?_"

"_You're here to become a God, Henry Bronswick._"

"_A God? What are you talking about?_"

"_You will see soon enough child. But now, walk into the light, and learn about the unholy past of our town..._"

Henry had no idea what they were on about. "_What light?_" he thought. But before he could focus on anything else, he walked headlong into... "_A door?_"

"Henry? Are you ok? How could you not see that?" asked Alicia.

"Ungh... No idea. What happened to all the blood?" asked Henry, noticing that the tunnel had transformed back into something almost natural. "_There's no blood,_" he noticed, "_and the air is lighter again..._"

"What blood? What are you talking about, Hen?"

"I don't know. It was just something. Come on, let's go through the door."

"Ummm, Henry? There's one problem."

"What?"

"It's locked."

Henry looked at her in disbelief. "_Locked?_" he thought, "_Why would it be locked._"

Just then, a scraping noise echoed down the tunnel, followed by the click of the other door locking. About 100 meters from where Henry and Alicia stood approached a large figure, dragging behind it it's favourite weapon. The sound of the blade carving against the concrete floor sent chills down Henry's spine. They were trapped. Trapped in this dark tunnel with a beast.

"ALICIA!" yelled Henry, "CUT DOWN THE DOOR WITH THE AXE!!"

"I'M TRYING!" she yelled back, while hacking away at the door. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be helping much. It was as if the door had been reinforced with metal. Henry swore under his breath. Racking his handgun, Henry fired away at the beasts legs, hoping to buy Alicia time. The beast emitted something that resembled a pained scream, but continued towards them. As Henry began to load another clip into his handgun, he turned to check on Alicia. She Was still hacking away, but the door refused to fall. Turning back to the creature, he noticed something odd. It was 50 meters away now and had stopped. But before Henry could raise his gun again, the beast threw its weight forward, launching the knife at him. Henry just managed to dive out of the way, as he watched the blade glide through the air where his chest would have been...

And slam right through Alicia and the door.

As the tangled mess of blade, wood and body broke through to the other side of the tunnel, Henry could only watch as the best friend in his life, possibly more than just that, sailed onto a dirt path on the other side, pinned to the door by the large blade. Looking back briefly, Henry noticed the beast dissipate into embers once again, seemingly satisfied with its work.

Henry slowly got up. He trudged over to where Alicia's wrecked form now lay, twisted so that even though her torso was pinned chest-down to the door, her eyes still managed to catch a glimpse of moonlight from the now clear sky. He was numb, feeling time slow down as her eyes locked onto his. Coughing, she raised a hand to Henry, who had now kneeled down beside her.

"Hen...ry" gasped Alicia, blood spilling from her mouth as she spoke, "I...love...you..."

Her hand then fell, her moonlit eyes still fixed on Henrys. Sobbing, Henry closed her eyes. He knew he had to go on. Looking up, he realised that the dirt track he was on led to an abandoned orphanage. This was the orphanage he and Alicia had been looking for all along. It had to be. Still feeling the numbness of what had just happened, Henry packed the remnants of Alicias gear with his own. He picked up the axe, but noticed that the knife hadn't disappeared with its master. Henry tried to wedge the knife out of the wreckage, but only got it out part of the way. He looked back at Alicia's body and noticed her eyes were still open. He trudged over and closed them. For some reason, he seemed to grow strength from her, from just remembering her. Keeping this feeling of strength, he returned to the knife. He remembered everything he could about Alicia, about the times they'd had together, about her smile, about her laugh...

With an almighty roar, Henry thrust all his strength skyward. The knife gave a tug, then reluctantly pulled free of the door, came back through Alicias body and was finally free of the carnage. "_It weighs less than that creature lets on_," noticed Henry, as he swung the giant blade about, albeit still with a great degree of difficulty. Henry guessed it weighed about 25 kilograms, but it's length alone meant that Henry would only be able to take large swings at whatever creature crossed his path.

Dragging the knife behind him, Henry trudged slowly up to the orphanage. It was dirty and covered with crayon drawings and playground equipment. But there was an eerie chill in the air as Henry walked towards the front door. The front doors were unlocked as Henry opened them to reveal a run-down looking lounge room, with a bookshelf piled with old texts, an old fireplace, a chair in a corner and a framed photo of a lake. Henry didn't care. Dragging the knife over to the chair, he let it fall to the floor, as well as the rest of his gear. Henry threw himself into the chair, the weight of what had just happened finally falling into the pit of his stomach. He was sick. He'd just lost a friend, his best friend, to a monster that was only after him all along. "_It wasn't her that it pointed at... It was me..._" thought Henry, feeling the grief and the hopelessness overtake him. "_I was the one it was hunting. I could have saved her... But I didn't..._"

Henry felt tears fall over his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to sleep once more.


End file.
